The Cobra Strikes
Featured Vehicles & Equipment |MemorableQuotes1="I'm gonna kick the mustard out of that crazy hot dog!" :-- Duke "My invention will seize the molecules of the Relay Star satellite, assemble them for transportation, scramble them into a coherent beam of pure energy, and send them here to us!" :--Other than "seize," Destro lays out exactly what "M.A.S.S." stand for. "You incompetent steel-head! Your bungling has cost me dearly!" "Premature panic is the sign of an immature mind; I have mastered the device." :--'Cobra Commander' is always too quick to judge Destro. "I'm afraid our surrender has been cancelled!" :--This isn't "goodbye," Baroness, only "see you later." |Glitches1=*After the first commercial break, there is a sign above the gated compound that reads "US Militaly - No Admittance". *While not exactly an error, as it is consistent (even in the intro), Snake-Eyes is animated without gloves. Maybe his gloves are flesh-toned? *Cobra Commander's neck changes from blue to silver in different shots. *When Duke wakes up in the slave pen, his jump wings are missing from his shirt. In the next shot, they're back. *The first shot of Cobra Commander in the Arena of Sport shows his mask as flesh-colored. |Errors1=*When Scarlett, Stalker and Snake-Eyes break into the satellite compound, they render salutes. Duke, an enlisted member, returns the salute. **In the military, it is a sign of respect and a traditional courtesy to salute commissioned officers, however it is seen as a sign of high respect for troops to salute their enlisted leaders as well. Also, it is required that anyone of any grade salute a Medal of Honor winner. Even the President is required to do so, even if the wearer is a Private. *If Cobra "picked Vandermeer's brain" to build the M.A.S.S., why was he still at his farm? *Ramar the monster slave apparently can swing his hands out and knock down massive stone pillars without suffering any ill-effects. |ItemsOfNote1=*'First appearance': everybody. *When the Cobra jets crash on the Joes' base, no one ejects. Never let anyone tell you there were no deaths on the cartoon! *"M.A.S.S." stands for "Molecular Assembler Scrambler Sender." *Baroness disguises herself as Major Juanita Hooper; Major Bludd disguises himself as Dr. Laszlo Vandermeer *Cobra officers are nearly indistinguishable from Cobra blueshirts; they wear the same blue tunics and pants, with red Cobra emblems on the chest. The officers additionally have a rank chevron on their helmet and gray gloves; by the time The Revenge of Cobra rolls around, Cobra officers wear the proper silver Cobra emblems, helmet chevrons and black gloves, like their action figures. *During the intro, Clutch is shown driving the V.A.M.P.; sitting next to him is a someone in a green uniform with red pads. Moments later, though, Flash is shown zooming by on a R.A.M. Is Clutch's passenger Grand Slam? *Ron Friedman **“The Cobra Strikes” -- M.A.S.S. **“In the Cobra's Pit” -- Weather Dominator **“The Further Adventures of G.I. Joe” -- Pyramid of Darkness **“Arise, Serpentor, Arise! (Part 1)” -- Serpentor **Ron Friedman wrote the scripts for all 4 miniseries and the parallels between the 4 miniseries are unmistakable. There are minor variations. ***The Joe team is running a routine mission, followed by a Cobra sneak attack. ***Duke is captured by Cobra in the first episode of the miniseries. ***There is a Cobra invention that can be used to subjugate the world. ***Joe and Cobra meet at 3 or more separate locations with exotic names to retrieve components. ***The Joes meet a stranger along the way that helps them. ***A Cobra agent double crosses Cobra Commander in the final episode. ***The Joes launch an all-out attack on the Cobra hideout. **Cobra Commander was arrested at the end of the miniseries, yet is now ruling Cobra at the beginning of the episode with no explanation. Destro betrayed Cobra Commander and escaped at the end of the miniseries, yet here he and Cobra Commander are working together like nothing happened. |RealWorldRefs1=*The sound effect of the cannon on the R.A.M. used by Stalker to infiltrate the home of the Relay Star satellite was sampled from the lasers in the original Battlestar Galactica, which was also the source of the Joe's weapon sounds: the Cylon lasers. *The SFX used by Cobra's weaponry, however, were taken from the laser's used by the android crew of the antagonist's ship from the movie "The Black Hole". |Footnotes= }} Category:Sunbow episodes Category:A Real American Hero (miniseries) Category:1983